Fish and a Bonehead
by The Greatest Leader
Summary: These are random stories of the adventures, events, and strange situations that happen in the Underground, featuring Undyne and Papyrus!
1. Chapter 1- Spaghetti Ruins Everything

**_Before you read this story, please do know this is my first fanfic, so it may not be the best. Please do review it and tell me any error you've noticed! Thank you, and enjoy!_**

* * *

* **knock knock** *

"Urgh.."

* **knock knock***

"URGH!"

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

 **" _AGHHHH!"_**

Undyne rolled out of her bed, screeching like a madman. Like usual, Papyrus was visiting her house on Wednesday at _3:00 a.m._ She rubbed her eye roughly, and opened the door. There that smile was, that skeleton smile.

"GOOD MORNING UNDYNE!" he screeched.

"Agh..hello to your face, Bonehead." She rubbed her one eye and her eyepatch to attempt to see clearly. Usually Undyne was quite fine with waking up this early, but she hadn't been in a good mood ever since that incident in which part of her awesome cosplay was burnt by Papyrus's flaming spaghetti.

"I SEE YOU JUST WOKE UP!" Papyrus spoke as he observed her bed head. "SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVEN'T EATEN BREAKFAST YET...SO...WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGH-!"

Undyne gave him a glare but that provoked him into giving his infamous puppy eyes look. That was her weakness. She sighed, and finally let the hyper and bubbly skeleton in. Like usual, he marched into the kitchen, and took out a bottle of crushed tomatoes that were unfortunate enough to have been smashed to pieces by the mighty Undyne, some herbs, and some pasta.

"...Ssssso," Undyne started with a hiss, "you have some nerve coming in after burning my favorite COSPLAY!" As she spoke, she crushed yet another tomato to vent out her anger. Then she almost broke her favorite sword, the one that was, according to her, a sword wielded by humans that was ten times the size of them.

"HM..THIS IS GOOD!" Papyrus tasted a bit of splattered tomato off the counter, and then he began stirring the pasta in the pot with the bony finger he used to touch the dirty counter.

Undyne snarled with frustration and impatience, which was a usual sign that she was about to blow up, but she seriously couldn't threaten this darn innocent skeleton. She supervised his cooking. Okay, he was doing well so far..okay..okay..

Then she noticed one fatal flaw.

" _HEY!"_ Undyne screeched, " _THE HEAT IS CLEARLY NOT HIGH ENOUGH!"_

"O-OH," the skeleton stammered and, in an act to sound as if he knew that, he replied, "NYEH HEHEHE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM OBVIOUSLY THE MASTER OF HEATING AND SPAGHETTI COOKING! OF COURSE I KNEW THE HEAT WASN'T HIGH ENOUGH! I- I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WOULD NOTICE, THAT'S ALL, MS. UNDYNE! I SHALL TURN IT UP RIGHT NOW!"

So he did.

* * *

"I SEE YOU'RE FINE AND WELL!" Papyrus beamed as he put his skeleton arm around the Head of the Royal Guard's shoulder.

"OH YES!" Undyne yelled sarcastically. "I'm feeling super awesome! Even better than I did a few minutes ago EVEN THOUGH MY HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN 'CAUSE OF YOU!" Flames were flickering in the background.

The skeleton's face quickly became sad. "I-I'M SORRY...B-BUT YOU **WERE** THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED TO ME TO TURN UP THE HEAT!" Papyrus quickly defended himself.

Undyne's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. Like seriously, he **WAS** right after all. Undone quickly shook her head. No way it was her fault. She was the flawless Undyne who knew everything about humans and their space princesses!

"Are you JOKING you dimwit?! It was your fault!" She paused to think of a justification. "It's your fault 'cause..uh.."

Undyne sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that she caused the destruction of her house that was now currently being rebuilt. She scratched her back a bit, and felt something. It was a manga of her favorite anime, but even though she preferred the anime more, Alphys insisted that she should read instead of facing the TV screen all day.

" _Darn,"_ she murmured, " _this was the only thing I managed to save..besides my bed, my piano, my soda, my broken table, and almost everything beside my.."_

Her anime. She needed to get her anime out of her house. Undyne clenched her teeth. "AH, DARN IT ALL PAPYRUS!"

"H-HUH?!" Papyrus looked at her with surprise.

"YOU BETTER GET MY ANIME OUT OR I'LL-!" she furiously raised up her hand that was covered with ash to smack the living stuff out of him, but stopped abruptly. "Oh. I see your brother got it for me."

"OH HECK NO-!" Papyrus was flaming mad. Here comes the bombardment of bad jokes and puns.

"Heh," Sans began with a chuckle, "I sure did stop the **FIRE** from Undyne!"

"That was a dumb joke," Undyne told bluntly.

"I guess I could've tried harder, but that joke sure did set Papyrus **ABLAZE**!"

"Now that..NOW THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!" Undyne cackled.

 _"_ _ **THESE TWO..,"**_ Papyrus thought, **_"THEY REALLY HAVE A BAD SENSE OF DARN HUMOR."_**


	2. Chapter 2- Toriel's House

Note- Frisk will be not be gender specific in here.

* * *

It was a really boring day for Undyne. Her house was still being rebuilt, and none of her favorite animes were on, and there was nothing to do. She peered over at the whistling Papyrus.

"What do you do on these type of boring days?"

"BORING? I WOULDN'T THINK IT'S-"

"Just answer!" Undyne interrupted.

"WELL, BRO AND I WOULD USUALLY GO TO GRILLBY'S, WELL, MOSTLY HE WOULD COMPARED TO ME."

"Oh. I want to pass time right now, Papyrus, while my house is getting rebuilt. How about we visit Toriel? That's always fun! Plus she always gives me pie!"

"HAHA! ALRIGHT THEN! I'LL GO AHEAD AND GET BRO!"

* * *

At Toriel's..

* * *

"A'IGHT! HERE WE ARE! AT TORIEL'S HOME!" Papyrus held up one hand to present the magnificent and beautiful house. Even outside you can smell the aroma of butterscotch pie being baked in the oven.

Sans grinned wider. Toriel had the same type of humor as him, so that was always enjoyable.

Undyne was just hungry, and began pounding at the door, that easily broke down in one pound.

Frisk looked at them. "Why, you didn't need to do that to Toriel's property!" Frisk yelled as the human wiped his/her hands clean.

Sans laughed, "Yeah Undyne, respect her **TORI** tory!

Papyrus screeched at Sans's dumb pun. "SOME JOKE THAT WAS!"

Undyne grumbled at him, then gave puppy eyes at Toriel. "T-Tori!" Undyne gave her best cute voice and face. "Frisk is being.."

" **FRISK** y!" Sans laughed out loud.

Toriel laughed, which made Sans's grin widened. Though Papyrus clearly hated his jokes.

"SANSSSSS!" Papyrus was pulling on Sans's hood to shut him up.

Undyne laughed before turning around to look at Toriel. "Please don't give any pie to Frisk! Give it me! **PWWWEASE**?" Papyrus felt dead and disgusted at Sans's horrible jokes and Undyne's pweases. It was her horrible cutesy way of saying please, but he must admit it was sort of cute..not as cute as Papyrus himself though.

Toriel smiled at Undyne and replied, "You may have a slice, but by golly, you aren't going to have all of it!" Toriel laughed as she gestured for Frisk to bring the plates. "I thought it would just be me and Frisk, but since you three came, there will be more mouths to serve!" Toriel exclaimed cheerfully as she cut through her delicate pie and placed a slice onto a plate.

"Enjoy!"


	3. Chapter 3- The Rebuilt House

"Finally."

* **door creaks** *

"YES!"

* **floor squeaks** *

"FINALLY!"

Undyne stepped into her rebuilt home. "Alas! It is rebuilt!" She glanced around. It was empty, but she had a lot of stuff she would have to move back in. ..How did she even get that many things out of her home in time?

"Papyrus! What do you think of the living room?" Undyne smiled, revealing her protruding yellowish teeth.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL, UNDYNE!" Papyrus exclaimed, but he was talking about the kitchen.

"Um, alright then. What do you think, Alphys?" She glanced hopefully at her reptilian friend, in hopes that she'd give a relevant answer to her question about her living room.

"I-It's beautiful, Undyne!" Alphys replied. She wasn't exactly paying attention, as she was inspecting the black burn marks left behind from the exploding oven.

Undyne didn't even bother to ask Mettaton, who was waiting for the piano to be moved in so he could sit "seductively" on top of it eating grapes.

"Why, you haven't asked me!" Toriel exclaimed, sounding a bit heartbroken.

"Oh quit your whining- OH! Toriel! I, uh, was about to ask you that! What do you think?" Undyne laughed nervously as she twirled the end of her red ponytail.

"I think the living room is beautiful! ..So what will be the first thing we make in the kitchen?" Toriel asked excitedly.

"SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed with eagerness.

"OH NOT THIS POOP AGAIN! THERE'S NO WAY MY HOUSE WILL BE BURNED AGAIN 'CAUSE OF YOU AGAIN! ..Plus, don't I have to move my stuff back in first?"

"I-I can move the..um..well, I'm not very strong.." Alphys rubbed her arm. "T-Though, I think I can move the vases and food items in!"

"And I," Mettaton spoke, "will be honored to move the marvelous piano, baby~!"

"Heck no!" Undyne snarled. "You can move your butt out of here! Oh! Toriel! You can move the piano and the sword in! Papyrus..you stay put. Actually, just move the darn food in AND DON'T YOU DARE START COOKING SPAGHETTI AGAIN, YOU HEAR?!"

Papyrus nodded sheepishly.

"Oh! Hey kid." Undyne glanced over at Frisk. Move my utensils in." She sighed heavily. "This is going to take a looong time.."

* * *

10 minutes later.

* * *

"All done!" Frisk heaved down the last box.

"Wha- how- what- when?!" Undyne stammered. "Kid, you're awfully strong! That was down in no time!"

Toriel puffed up her chest in triumph. She had carried the piano and the huge blade all by herself at the same time. That was also quite the accomplishment.

Meanwhile Papyrus was cooking in the kitchen.

Mettaton scoffed at Undyne. "Miss Fishy, maybe if you didn't keep talking while your moving, we could've finished sooner, and seriously," Mettaton popped a grape in his mouth, "I'm too perfect to be touching your trash!"

Alphys quickly butted in to avoid the tension that would have begun. "Y-Your house looks really identical to your old one! K-Kind of makes you think that it never burned down at all!"

Undyne smiled. "It does...PAPYRUS GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"


	4. Chapter 4- Visit to Grillby's

"UNDYNE," Papyrus chirped, "DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS TODAY?"

"Nope," she replied with a bored look on her face and her chin cupped in her hand. "You?" She already knew he did have some, but if she didn't ask, Papyrus would keep trying to indirectly tell her to ask.

"NYEHEHEH!" Papyrus laughed. "OF COURSE I, THE BUSY PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME PLANS! MY BRO AND I ARE GOING TO GRILLBY'S!" He paused for a second. "YOU WANT TO COME?"

Undyne sighed, "Got nothing better to do anyways."

 **Later...**

"HEY BRO!" Papyrus said as he entered Grillby's, which was filled with chatty customers.

"Heh, hey. You're late. Toriel's here too." Sans chuckled. He was sitting across of Toriel, who had just cracked a joke, and who he invited as a thank you for her pie.

Undyne sniffed the air. "Smells like something's burning."

Sans took his chance to crack a joke. "Maybe you're smelling your house!"

Papyrus screeched at his brother. "WHAT THE BONE, BRO, THAT'S SO RUDE! GIVE HER AN APOLOGY RIGHT-!" He stopped trying to get his bro to say sorry when he saw Undyne and Toriel laughing.

Sans looked over at Grillby after laughing at his horrible pun. "I want a burger covered in extra ketchup!"

Grillby nodded, then glanced at Toriel.

After thirty seconds of staring back at Grillby, Toriel realized he was "asking" what she would like to order. "O-Oh," Toriel stammered, "I'd like a hamburger, please."

"Fries and a burger," Undyne said.

"SAME AS UNDYNE!" Papyrus hollered.

 **About two to six minutes later.**

"O-Oh. That's an..interesting grease covered burger." Toriel poked at her burger a bit.

"Would you like some ketchup with that?" Sans grinned.

"U-Um," Toriel stammered as she looked and poked at her burger, "no thanks.."

Everyone else also said no, well, besides Undyne. "Dang, this thing is as fiery as Grilllby's head. I think some ketchup would go nice with it!" She held put her hand and waited for Sans to hand her the bottle of ketchup.

Sans slid it over, but just as Undyne was about to squish the living tomatoes out of the ketchup with her harsh grasp, he pulled the ketchup bottle away from her.

"..."

Sans grinned widely at her, possibly in a friendly way, but to Undyne, he was challenging her.

"WHAT THE **FISH** IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Undyne pushed her seat back, slammed her left hand on the table, and stood up with her eye gleaming with anger, and her head as red as fire.

"Woah there!" Sans didn't waste anytime using this as a chance to make a dumb pun. "Don't be so **HOT** headed!" Sans joked.

Undyne couldn't help but laugh, because she had a terrible sense of humor according to Papyrus, who was currently screaming his skull of because of his brother.

Toriel finally tried her greasy burger, which was about ninety percent grease. Her face twisted into a disgusted one, but she attempted to compliment Grillby and find a good aspect somewhere in it. "So, Mr. Grillby, I, uh, enjoyed the burger, especially the, uh, grease..?"

All eyes were on Toriel. Then Sans smiled wider as he finished up his fifth burger with extra ketchup.

"So you like the grease?"

Awkwardly, she nodded while attempting to smile, but it ended up crooked.

Sans jumped up and poured extra grease on her burger, supposedly because he thought it was a nice thing to do. Toriel cringed at the now ninety-nine-percent-grease burger.

"Enjoy!" Sans beamed, and his grin widened.

 **Later...**

"Okay, are you done?" Undyne asked.

"YEP!" Papyrus beamed. Everyone else was done too. Toriel had already left with a sick look on her face because she ate the whole burger and paid her bill, and Sans had offered to walk her home. As Undyne and Papyrus packed up, the idea suddenly came to mind.

"Who'll pay?" Undyne questioned. "Definitely not me!"

"..."

"Papyrus." Undyne spoke slowly as she gripped at his skeletal shoulder. "You'll pay."


	5. Chapter 5- The Start of Acting Gangster

"HEY UNDYNE," Papyrus hollered, "WATCH THIS VIDEO!" He pointed at a video on a computer made by Alphys of some monster with some money in his hands, a gold chain, some sunglasses on, and surrounded by other monsters doing some sort of..dance?

Undyne widened her eyes. "That..is SO FREAKIN' **AMAZING!** " She watched until the very end, then turned to look at Papyrus. "What are these people called?! Who are they?!"

"THEY'RE CALLED..GANGSTERS?" Papyrus scratched his head at the strange word. "OR, ERM, NOT GANGSTERS, SCRATCH THAT, THEY'RE CALLED..GANGSTAS!"

"I see!" Undyne smiled, allowing her many sharp, protruding teeth to appear. "What are these "gangstas" like?"

"WELL..LET'S SEE!" Papyrus searched up exactly as follows, the bad grammar and everything: "WAT R GANGSTAS LIKE?"

"Okay, it says here that gangstas have to have money on them and have the "booty"..?" Undyne scratched the back of her head a bit.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, UNDYNE?" Papyrus looked up at her with his cute puppy eyes.

Undyne flinched. She can't tell what that word meant to this darn innocent skeleton of a thing! She ignored his question. "We have to speak with shortened words, slang, bad wor-...erm...and um..ah! You need to dress in a black shirt, or..none at all, wear a gold chain, a black cap, and hold money. You also need other monsters in the background...? What is that word?" She pointed at a certain "t" word.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT SAYS YOU ALSO GOT TO BE A..RAPPER?" Papyrus scratched his skull.

"OH! I know what those are!" Undyne smiled triumphantly. "They're peeps that rap and look all that!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"OH!" Papyrus thought of himself looking all that with money and gold chains with monsters in the background doing the "t" dance.

"Oh, we need a group name!"

"HM?"

"A group name, you Bonehead!"

"OKAY THEN, WHAT 'BOUT FI$H- with a money symbol in it- BONES!"

"A-AMAZING! YOU ARE SURE TO BE AN INTELLIGENT PERSON SOON!" Undyne hollered breathlessly.

Papyrus laughed nervously at her compliment. "W-WELL, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT, BUT.."

"ALRIGHT! HOW YOU READY TO BE "GANGSTA", PAPYRUS?" Undyne smiled a wide smile.

"OKAY!"

"Let us begin here at my house! Now let's find some suitable clothes!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Toriel and Frisk..**

* * *

* **ding ding*** The bell outside of Toriel's house rang. There was a visitor.

Frisk peeked out and saw Sans, who had his usual blue jacket on and a large grin planted on his face.

"Aren't you goin' to allow me in, kid?" Sans grinned wider at Frisk.

Frisk smiled back and unlocked and opened the door, then skipped back to the table where Toriel was cutting up a slice of pie for Frisk. She also seemed to know Sans was coming over, because she had seventeen large ketchup bottles out and was cooking a hamburger.

"You sure are coming over often now!" Frisk chirped with a sing-songy voice as he/she devoured up the scrumptious slice of pie.

"Heh, you know it, kid." Sans chuckled as he sat on a stool Toriel had offered.

"How 'bout you start inviting your brother?" Toriel beamed as she handed Sans a hamburger she made just for him, and of course, it was covered in tons of ketchup.

"My brother?" Sans looked up from his gorgeous burger. "Heh, that would be no problem. I guess he doesn't really come often, does he?"

"What do you mean? Papyrus comes over all the time!" Frisk was about to say that, but he/she decided to not speak and to enjoy his/her sweet pie.

"O-Oh! You are not going to eat your burger yet? You are going to get him now?" Toriel said as she watched Sans as he got off the stool.

Sans looked at her a bit, then at the hamburger that he was dying to eat. "Nope. I'm staying for now!" He plopped himself back down, chatted with Frisk and Toriel, and began to eat his delicious ketchup-covered burger. Sans would get Papyrus later; though by the time he gets Papyrus, his brother would be talking the "Gangsta Language" with Undyne.


	6. Chapter 6- Fish Bones

After talking an hour or so with Toriel and Frisk, and finishing up his burger piled with ketchup, Sans left to get his brother.

"Heh, he should be here," Sans chuckled as he arrived at Undyne's front door to get Papyrus.

* **knock knock** *

No answer.

Sans scratched his head.

* **knock knock** *

Still no answer. Then he heard some music playing; then he heard Undyne rapping. It was some awful singing. Sans knocked a tad harder at the door, which had apparently been rebuilt lazily because it fell with a booming thump.

"Yo, what's up my home skillet?!" Undyne was dressed in a black shirt that had the word "thug", a skull, and the words and an emblem of "Fi$h Bones" on it, a black cap, had several gold chains and rings, was holding who-knows-how-much money in her hands, and was gripping hard on a microphone that looked like it would break and shatter any moment now.

Sans ignored her, as he was looking at the person next to her; it was his brother. Papyrus had a black shirt that said "Gangsta Boy" on it, several platinum chains on him, and of course, money on him.

The skeleton was deeply amused. The way they dressed was hilarious, especially his brother. He stifled in his laughter. "B-B-B-B-Bro!" He snickered. "What are you doing? Why are you and Undyne dressed like that?"

"HOMIE, I AM NOT "BRO", I AM..," Papyrus turned flexed his skeleton arm, "THE GREAT GANGSTA PAPYRUS! AND SHE IS-"

"I," Undyne interrupted, "am the leader of Fi$h Bones, the leader of the pack, the person "Fi$h" in Fi$h Bones refers to, I am..," She gave a dramatic pause, "FISHY FISH!"

"Yep, I know who both of you are, and that you are Papyrus, and you're Undyne, or, according to you, _Fishy Fish,"_ Sans laughed as he, in a way, mocked them playfully. Though he sounded happy and had laughed at their horrible introduction, he had cringed over 17,000 times listening their horrible intros. Sans felt like he was not going to like this, and that he was going to be the one having a bad time. Though at the same time, he was interested.

The two self-proclaimed gangsters allowed him in. Undyne's house had been redecorated. Its polka-dot wallpaper was replaced, but still kept, by an edgier, black, skull covered one, that had the words "Fi$h Bones" all over it. He knew the ones written in large, bold, capital Papyrus font were written by his brother. Papyrus had doodled himself and Undyne in gangster clothing all over the place, but his cutesy art style made it look more adorable than thug like. His brother also doodled Sans nearby one of the doodles, which pleased him, though there was spaghetti drawn on his head. Though he wasn't focused on that. The house's redecoration must've been done by more than two beings, because it seemed like the entire thing was changed.

Undyne made herself comfortable at a couch that seemed to be parked near their recording station. "As ya can see, y're witnessin' the biggest thing comin' up in history startin'!"

"FISHY FISH GOT THAT RIGHT HOMIE! IF YA DON'T BELIEVE US THEN YOU BE TRIPPIN' DAWG, YA KNOW WHAT I BE SAYIN'?"

"Uh-huh," Sans replied, despite not really understanding any of this. He was a tad surprised at the way Papyrus talked. His brother would usually say all his words normally. He had heard of that talk before, and he knew it was worse than what the two were doing now. He'd have to stop the two from becoming rappers before they go to gangster and begin to cuss, well, Undyne already kind of did, but not Papyrus, and do other inappropriate stuff. Then the thought came that Toriel and the kid were still waiting for them. Sans jolted up. "Tori invited you two over. How about you come over?"

"What dawg?!" Undyne then jolted up. "Man, I'd love to visit my home skillet, but homie we wanna just rap our hearts out, y'know? What's 'bout to happen will change the monsters, plus the human!"

Sans meekly laughed it off. "Alright then," he replied, but it wasn't. He knew Tori wanted them to come over. Sans turned around. He snatched a phone that Alphys had designed and created for him out, and began dialing the number of Toriel. If the two wouldn't come over, then he'd get Frisk and Toriel to come over here. After all, they were waiting, and the situation was starting to feel a little out of hand.


	7. Chapter 7- Equipment Plans and Problems

_**Before the chapter starts, I'd like to tell the reader/readers or whatever that I'm sorry that the story isn't double spaced. I'm quite new here at the current time, and I'm currently trying to figure out how the double space thing works, 'cause mine isn't working. Stay tuned though, and enjoy~!**_

* * *

Sans had realized that his message to Toriel didn't reach her, so he left Undyne's house in hopes that his brother and Undyne wouldn't run off. Of course, they did.

"A'ight, Gangster Boy, I finished the shopping list and the list of things we need to do!" Undyne beamed.

"ARE WE SHOPPING RIGHT NOW?"

"You know it!"

Papyrus gasped. Then he smiled and changed out of his clothes. It now read "Shopping Gangster Boy". He posed in a cringeworthy way.

"Okay," Undyne said as she walked out of the house with Papyrus. "Here's the list of what we need to do." The list was a long one, and filled with unneeded items. "We need get better at acting like gangsters, more gold and platinum chains, more black thug life shirts, more black and gangster wallpaper, a better microphone (( **It was a high quality one. Undyne's grip was just so powerful that it had broke.** )), another pair of headphones for you, because apparently it was too small for your bonehead Gangster Boy, and.." Undyne began running her neck. "Where are we going to get all that money, Gangster Boy?" She put on a cute face. Undyne was trying to make Papyrus find some way to get the money.

"I-I DON'T KNOW, FISHY FISH," Papyrus admitted, trying not to look into the eye and eyepatch of doom.

" _Surely_ you will find some way, _right_?" It was too late. Her eye and eyepatch of doom made contact with Papyrus's sockets. "You _will_ , right? _Pwease, Ganstwa Bwoy?"_

"I, UM, I WILL!" Papyrus exclaimed. "MARK MY WORDS, FISHY FISH!"

"S-So you promise?"

"I PROMISE!

"Cross your heart?"

"CROSS MY HEART!"

"Or hope to die?"

"OR HOPE TO DIE!"

"Stick 70,000 needles in your eye sockets, then swallow them, then poop them back out, and then eat that? Then embarrass and humiliate yourself in public so much that you will never show your ugly skull again?"

"...I CAN DO THE THINGS BEFORE THAT ONE."

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

Undyne smiled, then held up her little pinky finger. Papyrus smiled too, and clasped his skeletal pinky with her scaly one.

"Heh, then it's settled! Go on now."

"HM?"

" **GO GET THE SUPPLIES, YOU BONEHEAD!** "

Then with that, Papyrus ran off like the wind.

* * *

 **At Toriel's house...**

* * *

Sans had finally arrived at Toriel's. He felt like he had run an entire marathon nonstop. Sans didn't though, he was just too used to slacking.

"Toriel!" He knocked rapidly at the door.

"Sans, Sans, Sans, what happened to get you in this condition?!" Toriel exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the sweating skeleton. "Oh yes, never mind that, did you get your brother and Undyne? I'm baking another large pie! It's in the oven!"

"That's the PROBLEM, Tori! Papyrus is "Gangsta Boy" now or whatever, and Undyne is "Fishy Fish" or something! Undyne already kind of swears, but Papyrus is about to start cussing and all too, and I, uh," he panted between words, "needed to, uh, inform you abou-!" Sans was cut off.

"YOUR BROTHER WILL START **CUSSING?!** " Toriel grasped Sans's hoodie hard in a panic. "AIN'T NOBODY GOING TO LET **THAT** HAPPEN! HE'S TOO PURE! A CINNAMON ROLL! A FLUFFY MARSHMALLOW! FRISK! COME OUT HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENING TO PAPYRUS!"

Toriel didn't even allow poor Frisk to slip into their new striped shirt when she grabbed them by their pants and dragged them and Sans along to Undyne's house. As the reader, or whatever or whoever you are, knows, the two were not at home at that moment. Also, you should also remember that Toriel was in the process of cooking the pie in the oven.


	8. Chapter 8- Too Far Gone

Toriel was traveling the speed of light. Sans felt like his skull may fall off, and Frisk was top-naked.

"T-T-T-TORIEL!" Frisk screamed as he/she was pulled along by the angry woman or goat or something. "PLEASE! LET ME AT LEAST DRESS MYSELF! WHY DID YOU PULL ME ALONG ANYWAY?!"

"YOU _KNOW_ KIDS CAN'T BE ALONE AT HOME, AND YOU SHALL DRESS YOURSELF LATER ONCE I GET UNDYNE AND PAPYRUS STRAIGHT BACK TO MY HOME!" Toriel sped even quicker.

"A-AND YOU SHOULD KNOW," Frisk barely managed to choke out, "THAT KIDS CAN GET SICK WHEN THEY ARE **TOPLESS** **!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Papyrus..**

* * *

"HOW MUCH ARE DEEZ PLATINUM CHAINS, DAWG?"

"I-I'm sorry, please repeat that?"

" _HOW MUCH'RE DEEZ PLAT'NUM CHAINS?!"_ Papyrus was getting uncomfortably close to the clerk's face, though it was unintentional.

"GEE WIZZ! WELL _SORRY_ THAT I DON'T SPEAK YOUR LANGUAGE!" The clerk remarked fiercely. "IT COSTS 5,000,000 GOLD GOLD MONSTER COINS!" It didn't actually cost that much. The clerk simply was ripping Papyrus off. Beware of angry clerks that are in an extreme fit of rage, people.

" _5,000,000 GOLD MONSTER COINS?!_ " Papyrus thought in disbelief as he dug through the fabulous thug purse Undyne lended him, but found only several dozen coins. " _NOI! WHAT DID UNDYNE POSSIBLY THINK I COULD BUY WITH A DOZEN MEASLY COINS?"_

"NYEHEHEH..HEH HEH..HEH..EH...HOW ABOUT A DISCOUNT?"

* **BAM** *

Papyrus was in dismay as he exited the shop with several "bruises" blotted around his sockets. Things were so far from reach..

* * *

 **Back at Toriel, Sans, and Frisk..**

* * *

 **"UNDYNE!"** Toriel screamed out as she pounded and rammed the door. One pound, however, was all she needed before it broke into a thousand million tiny pieces.

"Toriel, isn't this, erm, illegal..?" Frisk nervously and awkwardly questioned as he/she hugged his/her topless and bare body. Sadly, Toriel didn't notice his tiny, choked out voice, and had proceeded to enter the house and scream for Undyne.

" _I think she probably just needs to blow off some steam or somethin',_ " Sans said as he stared at the crazed Toriel for quite some time before looking at Frisk. "Kiddo, I think things will be **just** fine." His grin wasn't all that reassuring.

"I definitely doubt that!" Frisk choked out before biting his/her thumb's nail. This poor, poor, suffering kid did not realize that all he/she had to do was ask Sans for his jacket.

In addition, just remember what was mentioned in the previous chapter, and that this conversation was all happening while Sans and Frisk were not paying attention at a **raging and paranoid Toriel.**

* * *

 ** _I apologize for the short chapter! I'll try to write more somewhat soon? XD I don't even know, huhu, but stay tuned!_**


	9. Chapter 9- Anger

"Toriel," Sans spoke up when he finally finished his conversation with Frisk. "Hey..TORI!"

No answer.

"Where did she-!" Sans stared into ruins. Nothing was left of Undyne's new and improved house, except for her piano, for some reason. "Oi..isn't this a little out of character of her..?!" Sans grasped Frisk's wrist and began to run straight through destroyed house.

* * *

 **At Papyrus and Undyne..**

* * *

"SO, did ya get all the equipment?" Undyne questioned with some sort of strange accent.

Papyrus gulped and swallowed. "I-I-I-I, UM, I.."

"..Well?" She stood up slowly. A glare formed in her eyes, and she was reaching for her spear, that was for some reason, right behind her.

"Y-YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ENOUGH MONEY!" Papyrus let it slip out of his sweating skeletal mouth.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Undyne screeched in frustration and anger. She ceased reaching for her spear, and let her limp body collapse on the floor. "How'll we be rappers now?" There is an obvious answer to her question.

"HEYYYYYYY!" Undyne's eye nearly popped out of her face when she heard the booming voice.

"Eek.." Undyne squealed quietly.

"HOW **DARE** YOU TWO?!"

"W-WHAT DID WE DO?!" Papyrus remarked sheepishly, but still, loudly.

"You two be cussin', that's what I know!" Toriel snapped. I'll be punishing both of you! Stand up right now and-!

An explosion erupted in the distance.

"Tori!" Sans gasped when he finally arrived. He looked back at where the noise came from. "Oh. It's your house! It exploded! ..Oh yeah, Undyne, your home did too."

"Whaaaaaaaaa..."

Frisk slipped awkwardly away from the fish and the goat. Their faces were teeming with anger, while Toriel's was flushed crimson red with embarrassment.

It was not a good day, that day.

* * *

 ** _Hey! It's the Greatest Leader here! Sorry for the delay, but I haven't been feeling the author vibes within me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just so you all know, the next one will be the next! Stay tuned~!_**


End file.
